


Take my hand

by feygrim



Series: Hands [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Fantasy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack may be a little obsessed with Fitz's hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of the song lyrics in "Can't help falling in love with you":  
>  _Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
>  _for I can't help falling in love with you_  
>  _for I can't help falling in love with you_

Mack couldn’t help but notice Fitz’s hands. They were the engineer’s livelihood. And he couldn’t help falling in love with them as he did for the man they were attached to.

When the young man spoke excitedly, blue eyes wide and unblinking, about some design he was working on or some new discovery in the world of science, they fluttered in the air, just as animated as voice. Mack sometimes liked to sneak glances when Fitz was working, enjoying the fierce focus the younger man had and the way his hands roamed over a design or part. They lifted and stalled when he was frustrated, not able to find the word he was looking for or couldn’t finish a sentence, when his brilliant mind failed him for a moment, and he clenched and unclenched them tightly, digging his nails into his palms.

That was when the urge to grab Fitz’s hands and hold them between his own was the strongest. He wanted to massage the half-moon marks gently away and kiss each of his fingers until his frustration melted. 

So yeah, Mack could say he was a little obsessed. And he could totally admit that Fitz’s hands came up in his fantasies. He wondered if Fitz would take to sex with the same focus he took to working out an invention. He wondered how those hands would feel on his cock. On his ass. In his mouth. He imagined those dexterous, perfect fingers would roam all over his body, leaving no skin untouched as he explored. He would let Fitz take all the time he needed to get acquainted and comfortable, and when he got frustrated, Mack would just kiss the frown lines on his forehead till they disappeared and coax him to continue. _I got you, Turbo._

His fantasies sometimes turned into this type of wishful thinking, where sexual frustration and pining over unrequited love met to drown their sorrows in unsatisfying orgasms in an empty bed. Mack sighed as he cleaned himself up, turning over to face the wall, idly wondering how Fitz’s fingers would feel massaging the back of his neck as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to the people who commented on the first part of this fic!! I loved writing the second part and there will definitely be a third, where our boys will stop pining like lovesick fools and realize they both love each other! (and then get to the loving on each other ;D ) 
> 
> I see Mack as a total romantic at heart and completely besotted with Fitz so that is why this was so sappy and less smutty.


End file.
